tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Connelly
History Jacob Elijah Connelly was born in to a world of pain and confusion. His first memories were of his big shot father yelling at him to shut up and stop crying. As he grew older the pain and confusion worsened and became more; it became fear; utter, undeniable fear. Whenever Jacob didn't do as he was told his father would beat him, tie him to his bed and leave him there overnight. However the beatings began to turn in to stabbings, the stabbings in to burns,and finally the burns in to being buried alive. Jacob lived day after day in constant fear of his parents, always running and hiding in a closet when his father was home, for fear he would beat him and then bury him alive. During those times Jacob's father would dig the hole in the backyard and shove Jacob in to the damp soil, telling Jacob that if he ever screamed or cried out he would be down there longer. Jacob's mother just stood there most times, though she would give him a small straw to breathe through; and that's how Jacob spent the first ten years of his life. At the age of ten Jacob finally gathered enough courage to run away while his father was at work and his mother was in the kitchen cooking. Jacob left behind his few meager things, taking only the clothing his was wearing and one package of cheese/peanut butter crackers. From that time on he lived on the streets, always moving on day after day. During his travels he heard tell of strange creatures, half car and half robot. He thought it was all talk until he finally saw two of them. One was in the shape of a big diesel truck with racing stripes, the other was a yellow racing Camaro. He didn't see them up close, they were several miles away but Jacob did see them transform. After that he knew they were more than just stories. Jacob yearned to know more about the mysterious beings, but he figured learning anything more was impossible, so he decided to stick to the simple things. At times he would find wounded animals along the road side, so he would gently scoop them up and take they to his home for the night, where he would tend to their wounds and give them what little food he could scrounge up, which mostly came from garbage cans. After seeing the animals back to health Jacob would release them before moving on all alone. Currently Jacob is still living on the streets without having a friend in the world. He still lives in fear of the night and the nightmares, wishing that someway, somehow it would all just disappear. Current Happenings Jacob is close friends with Vela, who is wishing to adopt him. Jacob is now a student of Sideswipe. Personality Jacob is a quiet, shy little boy who went through things that no child should ever have to go through. He began his life in fear of his father and his mother, who constantly beat, stabbed and burned him while destroying his hopes and dreams of a better life. However, being deathly afraid of him wasn't enough for Jacob's father because the tyrant took it one step further by burying his son alive whenever Jacob stepped out of turn, which to Jacob's father was every other night. Because of his parents abusive nature, Jacob never went to school, doesn't know how to write and can't read; being capable of understanding printed numbers...but only just. Jacob doesn't know why his parents treated him so and never got enough courage to ask; instead he survived; day after painful day. Jacob has no understanding of the word 'love', to him it is just a word and a fairytale; hope of a better future, one not meant for him. He doesn't have a friend in the world, so he is never and has never been exposed to the loving side of man. However, dispute all of this Jacob is kind to others he deems less fortunate than him, such as helpless and wounded animals he finds on the roadways. Feeling pain for the animals, Jacob takes them to his 'home' and tends to their needs, imagining that it was he himself receiving the help. When the animals regain their strength Jacob sets them free; glad to see them return to the wild, but sad because he knows he is all alone. At nighttime Jacob still has nightmares about his parents, always thinking they are right over him, telling him he is bad and needs to be punished. Most times he can't shake the feeling, image or the nightmare itself, so he spends the night curled up in a ball begging his parents to stop and leave him alone. Telling himself that his parents aren't there never works for Jacob because to him they are 'right there' ready to pounce on him if he moves. Because of this he is very vocal at night, but in the morning light and when he is around other people he clams up, not speaking a word or making direct eye contact with anyone. In fact, sometimes when he sees some things like straws and shovels he freaks out, starts shaking, crying and runs off because he keeps seeing himself being tortured by his father. Quotes TBD Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Father: Lewis Connelly, Lawyer – age 32 Mother: Sarah Connelly, Unemployed – age 30 Friends *Vela Neutrals *TBD Enemies *Decepticons *Lewis Connelly *Sarah Connelly Strengths and Skills *Jacob is good with his hands, being able to do most anything he sets his mind to. Because he lives on the streets he is always moving around, never knowing where he is going to spend the night. He knows his way around a first aid kit and simple patch up work, as well as simple electronics like hot wiring vehicles for fun. He can run like the wind to escape cops or shop vendors or car owners; having never been caught once in his life, because he thinks if he is ever caught they would send him back home...back to the pain and agony. Weaknesses and Flaws *Jacob's main weakness is fear and mistrust. He is scared of large crowds, people that yell and busy marketplaces. He doesn't trust anyone, especially cops and soldiers, all of whom remind him of his parents. Jacob's main fear is the thought of his parents somehow finding him and the continuation of the torture he went through. He has to live with that fear everyday of his life, always having the feeling that he has to look over his shoulder and he'd see them. His second fear is being completely alone the rest of his life with no one to turn to, no place to call home. Weapons None yet Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip TBA Extra Information *TBD Category:Original Characters